The Dark Empire
by Darkcursing
Summary: The Chan clan family thought they finally are free from all the demon and other danger, this is quickly change when came in a new threat that is far more ancient then the demon.Will they decide to work together to drive the new threat away or will they eventually fall?This story tell the tale of the origin of demon sorcerer and what they use to be before the fall of netherworld...
1. Epilogue

"Xhagas!" From the darkness echo the demanding sound calling out his loyal general."Yes my lord?"One of his general bow down as he confront his king, never have a nerve to lift his head to see his king until the king order so."The time have come I sense the sigil have awoken itself revealing me their location but I suppose you could tell as well."

"Yes I sense the sigil have awaken. Shall I inform the other about it?" Just as the king about to utter another word, the king enter into trance senses another sigil awaken itself. "Yes but only prepare to retrieve don't want the same mistake repeat itself again do we?Now we wait again for our chances is secure…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the world, after a year Shendu and Drago is banish into the netherworld the world is again in peace and Jackie is still on his archeologic career getting his hand on the priceless artifact, Jade still attending school which she started to miss all the action on kicking demon, criminal and dark wizard butt while Tohru is promoted to chi wizard and Uncle still running his Uncle Rare Find shop."Jackie! Where is Uncle sandwich?!" Same old Uncle still yelling Jackie after 20 mins the sandwich still not in Uncle table while he study about the new scroll Jackie found in Mayan Temple."Coming Uncle!" While Jackie is bringin the sandwich, Jade out of nowhere suddenly appear in front of Jackie which suprises him" Jade…how many time I told you not to take the talisman to play, they are not safe." "Oh come on Jackie after we kick those scaly Drago and Shendu butt, I have been bored to death attending the same rountine wake up, go to school and go to sleep."

"That doesn't mean you can take out the talisman from Section 13 after they are left on the ground and which are weird that the talisman is separated from Shendu." "Maybe Uncle spell must have strip his talisman which the dog talisman seems to not seen…" While they guessing again the reason"JACKIE!Where have Uncle sandwich gone Uncle waited HALF HOUR! One more thing, Uncle have willies…" "Coming! And Jade return the talisman if they know you had taken the talisman from Section 13, might not let you go near it again." Jackie say with warning tone which most of the time Jade would surrender but grind when she heard Uncle had willies which indicate an adventure about to the shop a young man about 19 standing otherside watching the shop as he lay his eye on Jade running out from the shop heading toward Section 13."So, she is the girl I heard from Drago…hmm ordinary." As he think about Jade, he catch a sight of 2 shadowy figure jumping from a building to another presuming following Jade trail as he as well make his move toward them."Who could they be…" The young man appear with white hair with deep red eye similar structure as human eye rather than complete red wearing black t-shirt with white pant and a pair of brown boots wearing black hooded jacket. Just as Jade approaching the broken telephone booth which is entrance to underground Section 13, She is confronted by 2 shadowy figure which appearance completely black with 2 pair of red demonic eye."Where is the girl?" Ask one of the shadowy figure with threatening tone but Jade as she look into his eye which she recognize the eye where she encounter the demon sorcerer having the same eye detail, ran off into the booth pressing the button to go in right before the figure manage to lay his hand on her."How can you let her go away?! She is just a grasp away!" "Oh like she are never near that booth!" Reply angrily before they find another alternative to access into the underground Section 13."This is not true this is just nightmare…The demon can never able to come out again…right?"

As Jade reach the Section 13, she took out her handphone to call her Uncle."Please pickup Jackie" while Jackie on his way to take the tea to his Uncle" hello?" "JACKIE! 2 DEMON CONFRONT ASK-" As Jade about to tell his Uncle about the encounter, Section 13 entrance suddenly explode and emerge out the same 2 shadowy figure that she encounter at the alley."Find the girl! Our king wouldn't expect us to fail or we will have our head taken off. I will deal with the guards here." As they emerge out, they take off their hood revealing their clear bald head with unknown tattoo on their head with both of them have same facial and gear that is appear at around late 15 century assassin gear that mostly made out of metal that seems to be heavy to wore."There you are!" say the assassin as he approaching toward Jade, he's push back toward one of his partner knocking them both down by invisible force."Who dares?!" "Me obviously stupid." Jade gasp as she turn her head toward the back in which the sound came from to emerge out the same young man that have been watching Jade."Good afternoon lady, you wish have just come true."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh man this is my first JCA fanfic so please review! I don't expect myself write out a story with good grammar but I hope in future I would improve as we go on the for the character appear in first chapter I will reveal them in chapter 2 for this is much of epilogue.


	2. Chapter 1 Another wild adventure

Chapter 1 Another wild adventure

"You…"The man murmured to himself before he alert his partner to leave."We need to leave now!" "B-but what about the girl?The king will not pleased!" The man said with a worry face as they were been threatened."We have no choice! Beside our king will also do the same if he are to face same situation as ours now…" Just as they make their escape by using a smoke boom the man leave a message."You may have been lucky today for him to show up but remember luck never always been in your favor girl!" They both escaped just as the guard and member of Section 13 searching the place they may going toward to run off but is stop by the mysterious man of appeared suddenly behind Jade stopping their attempt to lay their hand on Jade."I…suppose is a thanks for saving me?" She say hesitated in not knowing what to say. Just as the smoke clear away, Jackie rush to Jade and ask if she is been hurt."Thanks for saving my niece although I have no idea what have just happen when her phone just suddenly hung up and may I ask who are you?" The man hesitated if to tell them his name is fine."Well...I can't seem to introduce myself yet but I have feeling we may meet again in future like very near." He left walking nearby the block to hinder their view and gone without a trace as he uses magic to vanish and make Jade amaze not just what he did but as well as disappeared as they turn to the side in which he disappeared." _I got to find this guy what he did was so awesome like he was a hero from the moose comic, coming and saving the day and leave without leaving a trace!"_ She thought to herself until Jackie interrupted snapping her out from those thought and she make a smile which make Jackie suspicious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the unknown realm, the king roared in anger hitting the table in the same time while trying to subdue his anger to get into his senses."We apologize for the fail our lord! The cursed Warron have appeared and interrupted us and stopping us from getting the information on the girl." "Enough! I understand that you both would fail for he also strong enough to earn himself for me to call him formidable opponent." "Thanks my lord for understanding." The man say with a great relive."Now where is the other general I have requested for them to meet me?" The other man walk toward the center as his partner are bowling down."They will be here very so-" Just as he was about to finish his line, the door suddenly open revealing the other 3 general walking toward to king and bow down as the 2 other man does and announce their arrival with great tone of respect for their king."What took you 3 so long Anshur, Barathas and Velmost?" "We apologize for the lateness there have been an issues with the horses that seems to act weird lately but we assure my lord there is nothing you need to worry about." Barathas who speak calmly appear to have a red ponytail hair with dark tanned skin with the look of a 25 year old man with his light armor wearing a white robe covering the armor within while holding his huge black sword that have dark aura swirling around it."Report me the current flow of the dark energy." "The dark energy is almost ready to be use to break the seal only the problem is that we need to corrupt the sigil itself in order for the seal to be weaken." Said Anshur who appear to have short black au natural hairstyle while wearing a light white lab coat with dark pant that seems to store weapon."If that's the case, Velmost I want you to go with 2 of them despite they are good with infiltration but they will always mess up getting information but I believe with you it will not be a problem right?"The king ask unsecurely for he doesn't truly believe with him make any much different."Yes my lord you can count on me!" Valmost say proudly for he never fail to get what the king wanted but fail when encountering the 4 demon god who fought against them."good to hear…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jackie! Where is Uncle tea? Uncle cannot study the inscription without his tea!" Ask Uncle with an annoying tone of a spoil brat demanding his stuff but they got used to their Uncle."Coming Uncle I was putting the book." "One more thing, Uncle has another willies…" Just as they look on their Uncle face, the door bell ring and Uncle stood up to greet his customer but then Jackie gasps when he saw the guys back in the Section 13."You are the one who save Jade and what a pleasant for you to come and…"Just as he was happy to only replace with another surprise to see another face which they doesn't believe he would really be here."D-D-DRAGO!." "AIYAHHHH."They all go into attack posture just as the man open his mouth to tell them stop."Alright Chans you don't have to worry about the gecko boy here, he's with me and beside he didn't come for revenge in which I will stop."They all lower their guard and confuse when he stated that they didn't come for fight but go into the offense posture and Jade lunge with her leg high on the girl aiming for their direction but is stop midair as if she is hung up by an invisible force, just as Jackie about to move from his direction he as well realize they he as well cannot move not even his head but somehow could breath and talk which suprises to other where they as well stuck."What sorcery is this?!"Ask Uncle with a suprising tone."Could you guys at least let us talk before you all decided to attack someone who will save you from your future death?" "Well I suppose we can."Said Jade without rather sarcastic tone."Alright."He make a signal to which lower Jade down back into her standing position as well unfreeze their movement."You sure we need their help?"Ask Drago with rather unsecurely but the man just nodded."Hmm I expect Uncle to try fight back but why not try to?" "Because Uncle have been feeling you are not dangerous…" "Well expected from you, anyway thanks for trusting but I believe explanation will needed now but let me introduce myself, my name is Warron and I'm happen to be one of 4 demon god that have to come to stop an ancient empire trying to either rule the world with darkness and iron fist or destroying the world or anything that he will never able to lay his hand on." After the introduction everyone look on to him with even more confusion with their mind going" _What…?"_ "I will talk more detail if you guys let us in first." Even they were pretty much very confusing but they nodded to let them in while Drago stand in front of the door which requested by the Chans for they do not trust him. As he sat on one of the chair he begin explain."Alright a millennia ago wait no…Ah yes! A billion perhaps even longer before came the existence of star and planet which me along my other brethren exist as the universe does came as well the dark empire known only to us by which they call them self, Weildros Empire is an ancient civilized world that is rule by a king name Dras Ko Trup with a cold hearted and uncaring toward his subject which to them is normal since they are born from an element known as the ashore an element that is opposite of the dust that what created planet and star instead it create a void world that is only constant night time and being exist there are the opposite of human, negative side and dark side of human but they are still born as demon but truly uncaring cold hearted beast that only true evil hearted man are." "But what are they related to us?" Ask Jackie as he receive a two finger whack on his head from his Uncle."Listen first!" " _That old man sure are grumpy as hell…"_ Drago thought of it while Warron continue back of his story when he was going answer that and form an orb that radiate a hologram showing a world that seems to be ancient time."This is the netherworld which are known as before it became like this." Jackie and the rest gasps before been show the transformation that show them a ruined destroy scattering pile of rock with orange with yellowish sky." And as your guesses are correct the empire attack the netherworld hopping to conquer it along the human and demon that have been coexisted together before the invasion that have cost a great casualty to both of us and the death of my 3 siblings…" "What happen to them…?" Jade ask with rather soft tone."They all died defending against their attack and sealing them into their own world and never be ever able to invade again and lifting the curse from me for I have better chance of surviving from the attack costing their remaining energy and wither away…" "I'm sorry…" Jade apologize but Warron said in calmly tone is alright for is a very long time and he should not be too sad about it as it is not escapeable fate even for god."So if you said demon and human use to coexisted why is there only demon sorcerer left on that realm?" "Well ever since that invasion, no pieces of land or soil that is fertile enough to be use as farm and all livestock die as well and so the demon decide to go for human which some protest but eventually give in as no more choice and with such world been destroy they all start to be like their dark side and became evil as well." Warron sigh as it is not a pleasant thing to be reveal."Human will as well turn cannibal if there is nothing to grow and no more livestock."Jade said with thoughtfully."So the 2 people who attack us is the empire doing? Jackie cover his head as he is hitted again on his forhead."He said already they are not people, demon!" Uncle remind him again with rather annoying tone and suddenly Drago cut their conversation."We need to hurry back now my father and the rest need medication…" "Right ermm could you guys come and help us? I will explain later when we reach." "I suppose this will do as returning favor."Jackie said with rather uncomfortable expression." _Looks like we will have another adventure."_ Jade smirk while Jackie have another sigh."Bad day…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys this is my first chapter and please review! Your review will help me a lot and perhaps giving some ideas as well _


	3. Chapter 2 Ally with demon sorcerer

Thanks for the review and yes I realize that I have made one huge paragraph I'm sorry , but this time I make sure it doesn't happen for I thought the website would correct itself…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still can't believe we agree to go with you despite it knowing your uncle and aunt are there and we still haven't get clear of exactly what happen…" Jackie said with some regret of agreeing knowing this might be a trap to once and for all to eliminate the Chan clan that have been in the demon sorcerer path to domination.

"Ow!" "Do not question him or Uncle! And Uncle have feeling this may not be a trap." Uncle said with tone of trusting his instinct."Anyway Drago haven't been doing the talking since well… we saw him with you." Jade said for this encounter she have a feeling she should not try to stir up the fight."Let just say…he is kinda depress knowing he could not help not even defeating the enemy in which he have been so proudly calling himself stronger than anyone even his uncle and aunt unable to win against them…"

Warron stop when they reach the front on the Fish Helm Cannery opening the door to reveal the 8 demon sorcerer laying on the floor unconscious as they were in deep coma."Wow what happen to them?" "They were struck by dark energy and the next thing they were unconscious which normally demon should be able to wake up and I believe their mind must have been wander off to Deep Realm." "Deep Realm?" "Deep Realm also known as dark side of the realm is where those mind who wander off to there, they will never be able to wake up and forever to dream on." Tohru explain while Jade scratchers her head when she don't understand it.

"Uncle sense darker magic around them…" "Well yes they use Arcanum magic and the only way to counter it is also by using chinese chi magic and here is the manual which I cannot touch despite I'm known to be demon god of space and time…"

"In that case work on it." Drago say with sarcastic tone but is return with the whacking on his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?!" "Can't you see Uncle have no ingredient how do Uncle prepare chi spell without his proper ingredient?!" Drago growl cursing under his breath and sit at the nearby chair while looking downward.

"Alright Jackie you will go get the ingredient while Tohru and Uncle research on the spell first and Jade go play somewhere else." "Thought you never ask!" Jade say with exciting tone.

While Uncle and Tohru research the spell, Warron chant an incantation creating a shield around the cannery. Meanwhile Jade look around the 8 unconscious demon sorcerer while Drago sit on the chair looking at Jade while at same time came a mysterious shadow from infront."Oh good you are here Baisa." Said Warron with a face showing that he is glad she arrive. Drago stood up from chair and walk toward Baisa who appear to have long straight pink hair with ribbon on top of her head wearing orange shirt with yellow jacket and wearing black jean."Who is she?" "Drago new boyfriend." Warron say with a playful smirk.

"We are not! We just met 5 days ago!" They then realize it and quickly turn around blushing.

"So totally is." Jade said with a grind on her face."I'm no-" Just as Drago about to reply Jackie ran back into the cannery as the weather start to pour in."Can't you just use your magic to send Jackie back to Uncle shop?" "I have to stay low to be hidden from those beast except if I'm engage on battle. Beside he could have take taxies."

"Hat cha! Uncle now know the spell and Jackie do you bring the ingredient?" Ask Uncle with soft tone."Yes it's he-" Before he could finish his word the two finger hits his forehead." Uncle need tea!" "But Uncle we are not in the shop where do we find the tea at here." "Do not question Uncle! Bring the tea or Uncle will not be able to focus!." Said Uncle with grumpiness before Jackie head back to the shop to bring his pot filled tea with some extra tea leaf."Wow he is sure cranky as he is been told." "Yeah he's always like that." Said Jade with her usual tone.

"Speaking of grumpiness I believe I haven't introduce you to them so this is Baisa her disguising name is Jane Hilston and she is half demon sorceress of ice and her father is demon sorcerer of ice while her mother is the chi master." "Nice to meet you and where's your parent now?" Jade ask with excitement to be able make a friend with a demon girl beside Drago.

"Well…they die trying to protect me from other demon knowing that it's a taboo to have relationship with a human and bore a half demon…" "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to." "Is alright I have let go of the past and live on my mother always tell me never keep the hatred and grudge on deep into m heart or I will be blinded." She said with some sadness but shrug off and return Jade with a smile on her.

"I'm sure your parent would be happy to know you live well." Warron say with a smile before turning his attention back to Uncle who nearly completed the spell."Aiyahh!" "What? What is it?" "Uncle need a drop of tiger blood." "Don't worry I have it here." Warron say without worriness before giving Uncle and completing the potion for the spell that appear dust rather than liquid. "Where did you get it and don't tell me you…" "I happen to cross a tiger while I go find the spell and happen to encounter tiger at the Amazon forest and take some of its blood for my later spell and no I uses syringe."

"Alright now we only need to throw the dust over them and chant the spell but Uncle doesn't understand the incantation." Uncle say while rubbing his forehead."I thought Uncle would be able to know the language." Drago say with some grind on his face which later turn to pain expression when Uncle hit him on his forehead."Uncle didn't say Uncle know all kind of spell only Chinese chi magic." Uncle fold his hand on to his chest while look away and Drago growl but then interrupted by Baisa."Alright gecko boy we don't want both of you argue at this time and I'm sure their awakening is more important to know more about their plan." Drago immediately cool off when Baisa take his arm leading him to the chair.

" _Yeah right you guys are so in puppy love"_ Jade thought while making some grinding face. While Jade on her thought Jackie came back with the pot filled tea and some boxes of tea leaf."What took you so long Uncle already finish preparing the spell!" "The shop is not near I have to take taxies that is still need time to reach here." Just as Jackie place the pot and the box Uncle hand in Jackie the paper with incantation."Ermm what am I going to do wit-" Just as he was about to finish his word Uncle hit him on the forehead with his finger."To read of course! You are an archeologist you should know what language is this!" "But I have never see this kind of language how do i-" "Do not question Uncle! And you can ask that gentlemen there!." Jackie sigh in defeat knowing that arquing him over this won't lead him to victory.

"Oh well this is an ancient Trump language so I will do the reciting and beside this language existed only toward us before even any living being exist."

While the rest step at the side Uncle pour the dust over them reciting the chi spell incantation.

 **Yu Moh Gui Gui Fai Di Zhou**

After Uncle finish with his reciting Warron continue with his.

Shakra B' Arso Tr' F' Bah So Fro Mo' Tra H' Mehso Tra' Troup

The surrounding body of the demon began to glow green then a dark mist like came out from their body through their mouth before the mist disappear into thin air.

"It work!" Warron say with an expression of success while the 8 demon start to open their eye.

"Ah!"

"It appear that really Chan clan help awake us…what an embarrassing sight…" Tso Lan say with some tone of someone unwilling to be help."We have no choice brother for I Tchang Zu have no choice needed their help despite how I hate them for sending me back and been human!" "Quit been hateful I'm more hate toward them but Warron has the point now that we are attack by a new threat ruling over the human realm will never be if we don't work together to stop them from trying take our place." Shendu Say thoughtfully while Tchang Zu and the rest have no choice but to accept the reality.

"Jade…"Hsi Wu spoke under his breath as he were glad to be able to see her face."Well since everyone here I will be able to use my power now since I would fear they might try something while you guys unconscious." "Wow I still don't believe they wouldn't try hurt us."Jade said sarcastically but feeling that they wouldn't be threat anymore since they are all now at the same boat of burden."They wouldn't for if they even want to be still alive they would need to put aside the idea of rulling the world to try defeat against the enemy who will plunge the world to true darkness beside there is no reason to fight against you all since they can't even handle the enemy." "Maybe…" Jackie said with a relive knowing the demon will have to work together or else everything will be history.


	4. Chapter 3 Living with Chans

In the cannery lies the demon sorcerer and Warron who created some furniture such as coffee table and sofa."Morning." Tso Lan greeted Bai Tza who only awake than his elder brother while other still sleeping at same time Drago and Baisa, the demon sorceress of ice knock on door."Morning as well son of Shendu." "Where's Warron?" Baisa ask while looking inside for Warron."He have gone to the Chan clan shop to discuss about the sigil." "Sigil?" Drago ask while looking on Tso Lan face with sleepy face."You never heard of them?" "As if my dad ever told me anything about ancient artifact." Drago say sarcastically while entering the cannery.

"Wait…the place is empty you guys steal thing?" "Of course not we were only awaken from the curse that place on us and we are practically exhaust from just the curse itself let alone stealing stuff!" Bai Tza hissed while the demon ice smirked."I'm just joking of course I know you guys can't steal them, I presume they were created by Warron yes?" Tso and Bai nodded and at the same time Warron open the door."So some gang are here and awake." "What were you doing at Chan clan shop and is that almond cake?" "Yes I bought for everyone." "Oh thanks I love them!" Without hesitation Bai Tza snatch the plastic bag containing the food and gnaw them all without leaving some."Are you that hungry sister Bai?! They should be share to our brother!" Tso remark angrily that make Bai tremble."Sorry…I'm extremely hungry…" "So do we all." "Alright alright sister I knew she will gnaw them away that's why I bought even more and more types." Warron snap making the food directly appear on the table." Bai, go awake your brother and sister for breakfast." Warron say while he take nearby seat."Sigh fine…" "She sure do without protest especially from Warron." "Lets just say it wouldn't be pretty if he is mad…" Tso say with some display of fear.

"Oh you got to see the face of aunt Bai when she practically piss off Warron." Drago say while chuckle as he sip in coffee he made."Since when you start liking human coffee I thought you doesn't like them for bitterness?" "I added sugar duh and I ain't someone who still eat cereal it's for children." Baisa make a silent hand signal causing the coffee to became solid ice."Hey! Why you do that for?!" "That's your problem!" Baisa angrily rise her both hand folding in to the chest while looking away from Drago. "Teen…" Warron mumble to himself while eating his pancake.

The rest of the gang slowly walk out toward the table like a snail trailing toward other places as they all sat in still demon form while Po Kong take the human for of a young chubby lady at age around 25 and weight around the same as Tohru wearing Japanese pink kimono with some sakura tree picture along the dress and the hair is tie with wooden chopstick like hairpin in the form of a ribbon.

"Looks like everyone here, do finish the breakfast we will be moving to new place to stay." Warron announce while pouring some hot coffee into his cup."Where is this new location we will be?" Hsi Wu ask while rising his eyebrow.

"The Chan family shop." "WHAT?!" All gasp, shock and literally shouting toward Warron face as if they were sentence to death.

"No way we are going stay with them! They are our enemy even they help awake us! Never ever in my whole immortal life!" Tchang Zu stand up protesting joining by all the rest except for the two teen finishing their food."we can stay at here not like you can't help us reshape the whole place." "I don't stand with those Chan! Especially that little crafty kids!" Shendu hissed while pointing his finger toward Warron.

"First and for all listen to me first! Sigh that's why you guys always have trouble communicating pointing the fault without even hearing first!" Warron reply the rest quickly change their expression from anger to nervous when Warron voice suddenly sound like threatening.

" the chan have agree to give you all proper staying when I reconstruct their shop to have more room. place have been taken by the government we can't afford to create conflict and Captain Black also agree to hide all of you all identity after I have convince him the need of you all. 3. With the Uncle around he will have ways to protect you all from the attack I can't always 24 hours watch over you all. Like it or not this is somehow a win to all of you instead been wanted like a runaway or illegal immigrant, you all can safely stay without the worry from the human and the army." Warron sit back releasing a big sigh as he finish talking.

"Warron have a point in there it is a win for us." "I agree brother Tso removing the worry from human will ensure our survival." Po Kong nodded while the rest still protesting but eventually agree while Tchang Zu the last to agree.

"Good, finish your food we will have a much busy day ahead of us." Warron stood up putting his hand together making the some of furniture to disappear except the food filled table and chair they sat on.

As they finish their food, Warron chant a spell and the circle around them all appear with some words and diagram and they all disappear leaving the cannery return back to normal while they reappear in Section 13 base.

"Where are we? I thought we will be going to Chan shop." "That come later we need to create you all 9 identical profile if you all want to appear around the crowd of human as demon or human in which you all fit but is best you all be human when going to public area." Warron explain as Captain Black came out from his office.

"I see you brought our future friend huh." "Yes and they need identical profile." "Well you guys can follow Sheperd to right wing section for your identical profile creation."

"Dai Gui hate pretty thing!" He protested while they walk along the right wing spotting a flower outside the Black walk fling when hearing the earth demon sound hating anything that is pretty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jackie! Why the room is still not prepare?!" "Uncle I'm-" Jackie groan as the pain came straight from the forehead when Uncle hit him with his 2 finger."Even though they are a demon, they are still our guest and it is rude! Now Uncle will go research the sigil he have given to me." The old man walk down toward the library while Tohru preparing tea for the arriving guest.

"Oh this is going to be exciting! Demon now on our side and new adventure with my all time favorite uncle Jackie." The young girl excitedly exclaim to herself Jackie ignoring her as he have to prepare room after Warron have reconstruct the shop to be much more larger and the artifact and other priceless item in order.

"Jade I want you to behave yourself when they arrive I don't want you to start fight with them since now they will be staying with us." "Don't worry uncle Jackie like they ever going to tick my anger off." The sound of knocking on the door could be hear as Jackie heading toward it to open.

"Hel-Bwahh!" Jackie fling back when he saw Tchang Zu in his demon form standing in front of Jackie while he do the usual action when he is startle by thing, like demon."Sorry still not used to seeing demon." "Well is normal for you."Warron walk in as Tchang Zu observing the front of the shop that is now like a mansion instead of been a shop.

"Wow…this more of museum itself rather than a shop." "Uncle place is shop not museum!" Uncle loudly speak out as walk out with the book about the sigil in his hand."Aiyahhh! You broke it you pay for it! Uncle antique is very unique!" Drago place the vase that is from the Hans Dynastic era."Cranky oldman…" Drago mumble while he inspect other stuff.

"You human sure have taste of the object…interesting finding." Tso say while inspecting the antique while fascinated with painting on the wall.

"Alright enough with sight seeing you will have all day to praise the antique go choose your room." Warron speak while he walk up to second floor that is serve as a living room with 3 cough around the table with huge wide screen LCD smart tv with advance surround audio sound.

As Warron sit down on the cough he enter into the state of trance and saw the vision of the second sigil revealing itself located in Hong Kong and ironically at the shrine that is near the Shendu former palace before collapsed.

As Tso finish picking his room and walk toward the center he is greeted by Warron."Call you brethren now we have a sigil have just reveal itself…"


	5. Chapter 4 The search begin!

"Alright folk the second sigil have just reveal itself and is located at a shrine nearby Shendu former palace site and it's beneath the ground level." Warron took out the map pointing the location.

"What sigil will it be?" Jade say with a huge smile on her face while blinking happily.

"What how did you-oh never mind. Jade aren't you suppose to be doing your summer holiday homework given by your teacher?" Jackie ask his niece while holding the map.

"I finish it beside the question is mostly related toward history so what will it be? A coin form that give you power to use fire or will it be power to command forth your own army?

"Neither you said are."

"This time it will be sigil in the form of key." Warron explain while creating an energy orb in his hand projecting an hologram image.

"While me and along my other 3 sibling fighting against the king of Weildros empire, the two side which on our side is the demon and human and the other is also demon race but they are more known to be beast rather a demon the king have 5 trusted general that pledge their life and loyalty to the king." Warron took a sip of tea that is prepare by Jackie.

"Before the death of my other 3 sibling, we place a powerful seal on the empire and the king himself so that they will not be able to once again attempt to rule both netherworld and human world but as time goes on so does the seal itself weaken and it's matter of time before he and his army once again trigger the war."

"So he need the key to break the final seal in which the only way to ensure them imprison." Tso say while sitting crossing his leg.

"Yes and he needed 12 key of sigil to break the seal." "Why 12 key?" Xiao Fung ask while scratching his head in confusion.

"Because his power is divided into 12 part of key." "Wow he must have unlimited power." "Well that is because he existed as single entity while us is divided into 4 form that give us 2 abilities. I'm existed with the power to rule over time and space, my sister is given the power to rule over light and darkness in other word good chi and bad chi. My other 2 brother control over knowledge and power and the other control over creation and destruction of all thing."

"The king power are quite different for his power are the ability to create anything out of pure darkness and it will be as original as the one existed." Warron open a book describing what he say which make clearer of what he say about the whole of his breathren and the king abilities.

"So the power you use to create those chair and table were…"

"Yes they belong to my brethren who died sealing the king and set me free the curse the king have put on me as well before he and his army completely seal away…"

"We are sorry for that…" Baisa say while displaying an empathy face.

"Is fine they event took place about few millennia ago and they give me their power just before they turn to dust."

"In that case, we must not let them succeed and make your brethren afford go waste." Jade say while standing on the table as Jackie grab Jade off the table.

"Jade you are not coming so do me. We only provide them place they will do the finding." Jackie say to his niece while patting on her head.

"Actually is best you come along since you are more familiar with the ruins and ancient site beside although I'm the one who keep the sigil across the world, human tend to keep the most precious stuff safe and set trap." Warron explain as he putting his hand on Jackie shoulder hoping he will join with the finding.

"Well I…" "I hate to admit but we do want to retrieve them without causing the world suspect 'strange thing happening'"

"Alright I will treat this as discovering new artifact and probably contribute to museum with the drawing and craving of ancient people but Jade will stay with Uncle she might walk into trap."

"But Jackie…" "No but Jade it is dangerous to wander into unknown hidden place without knowing whats lies within."

"Awww…" Jade sigh as she disappointed walking away to side of wall only to quickly grind and smirked.

"Oh uncle Jackie you think I'm going to sit around missing all the fun while you guys have? No way that's going happen."

"Thats sought out then, Jackie, me and Dai Gui will go find it the rest well can go do your own business." "Why Dai Gui need come?" The demon ask while having unpleasant feeling and as well Uncle getting it too.

"We need your abilities to dig us a way in since the entrance is buried below the ground."

The team pack out their stuff including weapon in case of the king minion will be finding it as well.

On the edge of the shop a shadowy figure grind evily and waiting."If I doesn't know the location I will just follow them…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry for such short chapter but I promise it will be longer the next chapter be for there will be battle.**


End file.
